1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cart structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved laundry cart apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the support and transport of various categories of laundry within various basket members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cart apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,442 to Barrett; 3,945,660 to Zawlewski; 3,743,122 to Fortiede; and 3,498,689 to Hansen. The prior art has heretofore, however, failed to set forth an organization permitting ease of assemblage of linkage components employing a majority of mirror image members arranged for ease of assemblage of the organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.